


The Good In Him

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Internal Conflict, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Rey is conflicted





	The Good In Him

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to "describe distrust".

She had seen the good in him; Rey had _seen_ it.

But Han Solo had trusted him as well. Han had believed that his son was turning back to the light, and he had been killed for it.

Rey hadn’t known Han very long, but she had been devastated when he was proven wrong. She had even picked up a lightsaber and fought against Kylo herself on Starkiller. She thought him a monster, and she had been right.

But in that brief moment when their hands touched, she had seen a different side of him. She had seen the little boy betrayed by his master. She had seen the young man torn between his feelings and the orders of his master. She had seen the whirling mess that were his emotions; not yet set in stone. She had seen the potential for him to return to the light.

Was Kylo the monster she had named him? Or was Ben still in there somewhere? Luke thought Ben was gone, and only Kylo remained, but Rey wasn’t so sure.

But what if she was wrong?


End file.
